Life at the Dursleys
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: chapter eight-of spells and people Harry's life at the Dursleys when he was going to grade school
1. Harry's first day of kindergarden

__

Harry's Life at the Dursley's before going to Hogwarts 

Kindergarten 

Harry Potter , his Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley were waiting for the school bus at Magnolia Crescent. Harry was nervous about going to school there would be lots of people , and he thought he might get lost in the school because his Aunt and Uncle had told him it was a big school and was easy to get lost in. All of a sudden the school bus came down the street. Aunt Petunia told this to Harry before he left "You" she said as she turned to face Harry Better behave You don't want to be locked in the Cupboard do You? "No, Aunt Petunia I will behave. Harry climbed on the bus." Aunt Petunia shouted have a good day Dudley. She waved as the bus went by. 

Harry looked inside the bus it sure was big ( but it was not a double Decker bus. It was just a regular school bus. Harry found a seat at the back and sat down. He put his bag down on lap. His bag Aunt Petunia had gotten at the second hand store. How come Dudley always got what he wanted and he got junky stuff. Harry watched out of the window at the scenery. In five minutes they were at the school. The school had a little kids side and a big kids side. The bus came to a stop everybody got off the bus. Harry felt he was all alone because he did know anybody at the school. Dudley was standing and talking to his friends. All of a sudden the bell rang. everybody followed the teacher to their classroom. Harry was in the same class as Dudley and his friends Piers, Malcolm, Dennis, and Gordon. In the classroom there were little tables and chairs for where the kids were to sit at. Everybody started sitting down with their friends. Harry felt left out so he took his place at the last remaining table in the corner of the room. These table was smaller than all the others Harry thought to himself. The teachers name was Mrs. Cherry. She asked everybody to take their crayons out of their backpacks, Everybody took out their crayons ,Harry noticed that everybody had brand new crayons but all he had were Dudley's old crayons and half of the crayons were gone. Mrs. Cherry gave everybody a sheet of paper she told them to draw a picture of themselves. Harry took out half of his black crayon and gave the person in the picture very messy black hair that was very untidy. Then he drew a face and drew a pair of green eyes behind big round glasses.. Then he drew a very thin body shape and he drew some baggy clothes on the person in the picture. He then started to color the things in the picture. Everybody was in the class was done in about 5 minutes after Harry was. Mrs. Cherry asked everybody to show her their picture. She walked around the class examining the pictures making pleasant remarks about each one. When she got to Harry's desk she said "very nice picture Harry". The rest of the day went by very quickly. Before Harry knew it it was home time. He started to walk home he suddenly turned around he had the feeling that someone was following him. Somebody came into view it was Dudley and his gang they were all waving sticks in the air and they charging towards Harry. Harry stood still because he was so afraid. Piers Polkiss pulled his arms behind his back and held them very tightly around the wrist area. Dudley and his gang started to beat up Harry with the sticks. Hitting him in different places every time. After about five minutes they left Harry lying on the ground.


	2. The Cupboard

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

This chapter is dedicated to Kelly my very first reviewer .

Harry's life at the Dursleys before going to Hogwarts 

Chapter 2

Harry got up slowly from the ground breathing very hard. He was sore all over. He got his bag from the ground( it had fallen off when Dudley and his gang were beating him up). Harry started to walk the rest of the way to Privet Drive. He let out a sigh as he went inside #4. Harry accidentally slammed the door shut. Dudley came bounding down the stairs. " You are going to be in trouble now first of all Dad told you to be here right after school and then you go and bang the door like that" Dudley said very rapidly stopping to take a breath " Its not my fault that you were beat up by my gang and I, You will probably get beaten everyday after school. I can promise you that". All of a sudden there was a sound like a gun being shot. Uncle Vernon had returned in a bad mood from work. Uncle Vernon worked at a company called Grunnings. Grunnings made drills. Uncle Vernon at supper would talk to Aunt Petunia about the most boring subject Drills they kind of inspired him or something. Harry was quite afraid of Uncle Vernon when he was in this type of mood. He would probably send Harry to his cupboard with no supper( well maybe expect one little carrot stick). Harry was right he pointed his thumb at Harry and said "Boy cupboard now". Harry did what he was told because they told him nobody else would take care of him . Harry walked up to his cupboard and shut the door very lightly. He heard footsteps coming up the hallway and then the sound of a lock turning. he was locked in the cupboard. Harry started to cry now that he was in the dark he wished that his parents were still alive they would probably not lock him in a cupboard. 


	3. Harry Runs away

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

I will try to make this a little bit longer 

Harry's life at the Dursleys before he went to Hogwarts 

Chapter 3

Harry woke up the next day and grabbed his glasses off his bed side table(actually an old box that Harry had found in his cupboard when he moved in his cupboard) . Harry put his glasses on. Harry tried to open the door but he suddenly remembered that somebody had locked the last night. Harry's cupboard had a lock on the outside . The lock was a sliding lock ( the ones that you push). Harry was not looking forward to a whole day in his cupboard. 

He started to pound on the door. He heard someone come down the stairs. Dust began to fall on Harry. Meaning that it could be Uncle Vernon or Dudley. 

The person down the stairs stopped going down the stairs. The sound of a lock being sidled open. The person was Uncle Vernon. His face was really purple. Like between a shade of magenta and purple.

" How dare you wake me up in the early hours of the morning its 8:00 for crying out loud. Its Saturday that means that you have chores to do. After breakfast I will tell you what you are to do for you chores. This chores I'm giving you better be done by noon or you don't get any lunch. Now get to the kitchen and start cooking breakfast. We are having the breakfast that we always have on Saturdays get to the kitchen now". 

With that Uncle slammed the door but he did not lock it . Harry quickly got out of bed( he had not bothered to change into his pajamas). Then he opened the door and went into the kitchen. 

The kitchen was deserted. Harry gathered all the stuff he needed from the fridge and than set the table. Even though Harry was in kindergarten he knew a lot of things he knew how to set a table, cook the toast and bacon, and he knew how to wash and dry the dishes. Harry started to cook the bacon and put the bread in the toaster. after about thirty minutes every thing was ready for breakfast. 

He heard Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon coming down the stairs. He could here Dudley because he made quite a noise down the stairs. Just when all three of the Dursleys came in Harry poured Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's coffee and Dudley's and Harry's apple juice. All three of the Dursleys walked in and sat down taking their spots they always sat at. 

Harry sat right across from Dudley. Harry did not know why he needed a whole side to himself. Dudley sat right across from Harry, Aunt Petunia sat at the foot of the table, and Uncle Vernon sat at the head of the table. They all started to eat their breakfast. Dudley got the most bacon and toast and Harry got the least. 

After breakfast Harry had to wash all the dishes that they had to used to eat off of and the ones that he used to make the food. Uncle told him after that he had to weed the garden. 

Harry out to the backyard. Dudley seemed to be doing something he was talking to someone Piers. Probably planning what to do to him Monday Harry ran to the garden. Dudley and Piers did not follow him. He went into the garden. there were weeds all over the place. Harry sighed and started to pull out the weeds.

It was 11: 57 when Harry was done taking the weeds out of the garden. Harry went into the house to wash his dirty hands . Harry then went into the kitchen and ate his little lunch. His lunch turned out to be half of a sandwich and a small glass of milk. 

Harry finished his lunch and washed his cup and plate. Harry went down the hall he suddenly bumped into Aunt Petunia "you" she said pointing her thumb at him "are to dust the whole house, after that go to your cupboard". 

He found the duster in the cupboard upstairs. He started to dust the stuff around the house after he was done dusting he went back to his cupboard. He thought to himself that the Dursleys did not care what happened to him, so he found a piece of paper in the kitchen and wrote goodbye and left the note on the kitchen table. 

He gathered some of his belongings from the cupboard and put them into a suitcase that was in his cupboard. He turned around, sighed and then walked out of the front door. He knew where he was going the park.

Please Review 


	4. The Rescue

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters 

MissPatriciaPotter's author notes- Sorry has not updated in a while. I had a band a band concert to play in. I practiced everyday at least an hour or two I was so nervous I play flute. We played Hedwig's theme song and Harry's wondrous world. Oh well here is the next chapter.

The kid

Harry ran as fast as he could to the park. The park was only a couple of blocks away from Privet drive. Harry went to go sit down on the grass. Harry watched all the moms and Dads play with their kids. A tear feel down his cheek. 

A couple hours later the sun was going down all the families had already left. Harry thought about where he was going to sleep for the night. All of a sudden he noticed a big tree with a gigantic hole. Harry climbed into the hole and went to sleep.

*************************************

- A flash of bright green light 

-A high laugh that sounded evil 

Harry bolted upright that was a nightmare he thought to himself. Harry had had nightmares before this but not as that vivid.

All of a sudden 4 large kids came into view. They looked about 12 years old at least. "Where's your money little boy said the first" said the tallest one. "I don't have any" Harry said in a quiet voice. "Well I think you have to pay the price of having no money" the tall kid said again.

The 4 guys started to beat Harry up. 

Hey stop said a voice from the behind of the bullies.

All of a sudden the kids ran.

"Hi" the kid said.

"Hi" Harry said in a quiet voice. Harry wiped his forehead because it was sweating. 

"Your Harry Potter" the kid said.

"Yeah" Harry replied.

"Went to come to my house and meet my mom and dad" the kid asked.

"Sure" Harry replied "By the way what's your name"? 

"Names Tom Vitch" he replied. They started to walk to Tom's house when a voice said "stop right there". It was the police, followed by the Dursleys.

I do not think this a great story. Should I keep on going?

Does stop right there sound like the spice girls.

If I get enough reviews I will continue. 


	5. Surprizes

Chapter four -Surprises of all sorts 

Harry froze it was the police.

"Boy why did you run away" Uncle Vernon asked. 

" Harry I think we all would want to know that" the police asked softly.

"Well I guess I ran away because I was sad. So now I'm going to go live at my new friend Tom Vitch's house. 

Tom walked into view but all of a sudden the four guys that were beating up Harry came running toward them. 

"There he is that Freak" the first guy said as he pointed a bony finger at Tom. All of a sudden the wind picked up, Harry's Flew up reveling Harry's scar. The boys started to talk among themselves. 

Finally uncle Vernon Spoke "He" Uncle Vernon said turning around to look at Tom "just looks like a freak ". 

Harry saw that Tom was getting angry. There was a small poof and the Dursley's had been turned into cotton candy. Dudley had a hungry look on his face. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon started to run toward their car. 

The policeman went back into their car and drove to the corner and turned left.

"Well I think we should go home" Tom said.

"Where" Harry asked.

" To my house" Tom replied.

They started to go out of the park. The sign that they had passed by had a capital M on it. There was a manor on the top of the hill. A giant manor.

The gate below the M said Malfoy Manor.

All of a sudden four people with black robes came into view, They were holding some kind of stick. Tom knew what they were holding, he owned one himself, and it was a wand.

Those people were only a couple of feet from them were DeathEaters. 

One of them pointed their wand at Harry. Tom panicked would they kill right now. Tom started to search his pocket. Damn it he had left his wand at home.

The DeathEaters said something and robes blasted from his wand, . The robes tied Harry up. Another DeathEater did the same to Tom . They were going with the DeathEaters if they liked it or not.


	6. The blond hair boy and plans of excape

A/N- I can't believe nobody reviewed last chapter. PLEASE somebody review this chapter! 

Do not own any of the characters

Life at the Dursleys- Chapter 6 

The Blonde hair boy and plans of escape 

The Death Eaters took Harry to a room that had one bed .Then they pushed Harry in and locked the door. on the bed there was a boy sleeping on the bed. The boy had blond hair. He suddenly woke up. Harry panicked.

"What are you doing in my room". The blonde hair boy questioned.

" These people with black robes brought me here" Harry replied.

" Wait a minute what is behind your hair".

"Oh This" Harry said lifting the fringe to revel the lighting bolt scar.

"Your Harry Potter".

"Lets Get some sleep before the night is over. Anyways my name is Draco. It's Latin for dragon."

Both of the boys climbed into the bed and snuggled under the covers.

****************************************************  


NEXT MORNING

The door banged open it was Mr. Malfoy. "Potter, Draco time to get up"

he said in a very loud voice. With that he grabbed their arms and dragged them to the dining room. 

Harry found that it was a very big room. Their was a big table. There lots of people sitting at the table who wore black robes. Mr. Malfoy ushered Hary to a seat that was beside somebody he called Mr. Nott and Mr. Gyole. 

All of a sudden the plates in front of everyone were filled with food. Harry started to eat. He could eat more here then the Dursleys because the plate never seamed to be empty. 

After breakfast Harry and Draco went back to Draco's room. When they got there harry said "Draco can you help me get away from this place"

Draco's reply was " Sure Harry"

They slowly opened the door and went down the hallway. Not noticing that a pair of eyes were watching them.


	7. Dark places

A/n: Thanks to the people who reviewed chapter six. I don't know where this story is going. So if you people have any ideas e-mail me or tell me in your review 

Thanks- MissPatriciaPotter

Life at the Dursleys 

Chapter seven

Dark Places

"Draco" Harry said.

"What" Draco questioned.

" Do you have to feeling that someone is following us" Harry asked.

" Sort of" Draco said.

" Very well done boys".

Draco and Harry turned around the person that just spoke was Lucius Malfoy.

"Trying to run away Potter" Mr. Malfoy questioned.

" I think I should take you to the dungeons, Draco go back to your room. I will be there in about five minutes." With that said Draco turned around and started to go back to his room. Mr. Malfoy then picked Harry up and carried to a place that only existed in medieval times. A dungeon. There were about ten cells in here. All of them had locks fixed onto the front of the doors. There was no light in here at all. There was a small window with bars fixed above all the doors.

Mr. Malfoy opened one of the doors and threw Harry into it. 

When Harry was in he locked the door. " Your punishment will be over tomorrow".

With that said he shut the door and left. Harry started to cry he was alone now. Harry went to go seat down on the lumpy cot set up. That night Harry cried himself to sleep.


	8. Of Spells and people

Chapter Eight

Of Spells and people 

Don't own any of the characters

A/N- In here Peter Pettigrew has already escaped from the Weasly.

When Harry woke up he tried to forget where he was but when he opened his eyes he suddenly remembered.

"Glad to see you up Mr. Potter" The Man in the corner said 

" Who are you" Harry asked.

" Names Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew." 

( A/N- " My names Bond, James Bond.")

Harry was sure that he had met this man before.

" I'm here to take you upstairs. Are you going to come quietly or will I have to force you."

"I'm not going back there. I rather go back to thee Dursleys".

" Stupfy" Harry feel to the ground. Pettigrew went over and picked Harry up and started carrying Harry to the Drawing room. Lucius had ordered that after Harry's punishment Pettigrew was to be taken to the drawing room. With the threat of the Crucio, Pettigrew had to get Harry to Lucius.

Pettigrew climbed the stairs and then turned right. He then opened the door and then took the stunning spell off of Harry. Draco and Lucius were also in the room. Draco smiled when he saw Harry come in the door. Draco tried to get out of his Father's grip but Mr. Malfoy just held him tighter. Harry tried to run foreword to help Draco but Pettigrew was holding him too. 

" Now Potter did you enjoy your evening in the dungeons".

Harry shook his head. " Do you promise me that you will stay in the room that I place you in". Harry nodded. " Fine Draco , show Potter where your room is. Draco and Harry then went back to Draco's room.

" What do you want to do now" Draco questioned. Harry's eyes went over to a pile of toys in the corner of the room. but Harry saw the sadness in Draco's eyes. Harry then saw the bruise on the side of Draco's face. "What did your Dad do to you Draco?" Harry noticed that Draco was now crying " H-H-H-He Hit me." All of a sudden the door burst open it was Pettigrew . Pettigrew walked over to Harry and picked him up. He carried him back to the dungeon . Pettigrew lead Harry to the same cell. Then Pettigrew left. Harry sighed. Suddenly there was loud pop. It was Albus Dumbledore. " Harry I'm going to get you out of here." He took out his wand and shot a memory charm, but one that only made him forget the place he was in and the people that he had met. Then Dumbledore sent Harry back to the Dursleys. 

Dumbledore then apparted back to the apparition borders of Hogwarts. 

A/N- there is going to be a sequel . It happens when Harry is ten and is taking a walk in the same park. Then he comes across a manor and gets magically pushed through the gate.


End file.
